Biology Quiz
by gelatofornicodiangelo
Summary: Nora Grey plus Patch Cipriano plus Quiz in 'Sex Class' equals Not good...:P
1. Chapter 1

Wazzup peanuts! Hey guys! This is my very first Hush, Hush fic so please go easy on me! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Hehe. I've had this on my laptop for a long time now and I only uploaded it now due to lack of lazyness. :P NYways, I hope you guys like it! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hush, Hush series or anything that will be mentioned here. :(

Hush, Hush,/ Crescendo/ Silence/ Hush, Hush,/ Crescendo/ Silence/ Hush, Hush,/ Crescendo/ Silence/ Hush, Hush,/ Crescendo/ Silence/

Biology Quiz!

Nora Grey strolled into her biology class with her best friend, Vee Skye.

Vee was discussing about their eZine article while Nora was off with her imagination. Thinking about her boyfriend, Patch.

It seemed like only yesterday when Patch was assigned as her biology partner and it seemed like only yesterday that Hank Millar was shot dead by her.

And it only seemed like yesterday that she and Patch, also known as Jev Cipriano, had gotten together.

At the thought of Patch, Nora couldn't help but smile.

Patch.

Ever since he entered her life, everything was perfect.

Sure, they went through bumps and the occasional almost dying situations but everything turned out right.

Patch was hers and she was his.

She thought back to last night and her smile grew even wider.

Last night she'd made him think that he was about to "GET SOME".

But of course, he thought wrong.

They were in his place and they were making out on his bed. Patch was about to unhook her bra when she broke away from their kiss, put her clothes back on, and with one cocky smirk towards his shocked face , went out the door and into her car.

Just.

Like.

That.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Vee started waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Nora! The bell just rang and you're standing here smiling like a creep. What the heck?"

Nora shook her head and sat down on her seat.

"This is not over babe"

With that, Vee walked off to her chair.

Nora watched the students pile into the classroom, some breathed a sigh of relief that Coach wasn't there yet.

After a while, she felt someone sit beside her.

She turned her head and came face to face with none other than the lovely ebony black eyes of Patch.

She started to blush when he leaned down to her ear and she felt him breathe on her neck.

"Angel"

She gulped, knowing that she was in trouble.

When she didn't reply, he chuckled and placed an arm around her.

"You are in so much trouble" exclaimed Patch with a slight shake of his head and a smile.

Nora stared straight ahead, a blush still present on her face, when their biology coach entered.

She jumped when he slammed a thick pile of papers on top of her and Patch's table.

"POP QUIZ EVERYONE! FIVE MINUTES TO REVIEW!"

After that, all she heard were shouts of frustration and the sound of papers flying everywhere.

She seemed to be the only one who hasn't moved.

Well…

Her AND Patch.

She turned to Patch.

"Well?"

He smiled.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to review?"

She was still looking at him while he pretended to think.

"Nah…"

Nora rolled her eyes as she grabbed her book and started to review.

Patch chuckled and relaxed against his chair, arm still around his girlfriend, but not before placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"After 5 minutes*

_TWEET!_

There was a chorus of groans that filled the classroom as coach McConaughy distributed a five paged quiz to each student.

"You have until the end of the period to finish the quiz!"

With that, the students flung at their papers and started answering.

Nora was one of them.

Patch wasn't.

When she didn't feel Patch's right arm leave her shoulders to answer, she turned to see what was up.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

Patch stared blankly at her for a few seconds before replying.

"I'm waiting for you to finish…"

Nora thought for a while until she discovered his intentions and glared at him.

"You are NOT copying off of me"

"We'll see about that"

Patch smirked at her while she rolled her eyes and continued answering.

*Inside Nora's Head*

_Italics: Nora_

**Bold: Patch**

_Proper age to have intercourse?_

_25 _

**Right now**

_Male anatomy?_

…_Penis…_

**Dick**

_Female anatomy?_

_Vagina…uh…_

**So many names…**

_Protection? Good? Bad?_

_Elastic Contraception…Maybe…_

**Condom. As long as it's enjoyable (Mental smirk)**

*The Real World*

Nora stopped writing and glared at Patch.

Patch placed an innocent font and faced her.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Get out of my head!" yelled/whispered Nora.

"Strike one for you Grey. You too Patch"

Patch just shrugged and started to write.

'_Thank for the answers by the way'_

'_Go away Patch'_

*After 15 minutes of silence*

Nora once again felt an arm snake around her shoulders and she stopped writing.

'_Angel'_

She stiffened.

'_Relax. I won't do anything…yet…"_

That wasn't really reassuring.

'_Are you done answering?'_

Nora shook her head, no.

'_Then continue. I don't want you to fail'_

She nodded her head and continued to her last question.

"_**If you haven't had your very first, who'd you want to have it with? If not, who's your first?"**_

At this Nora blushed.

She decided to glance at Patch to see if he was looking and when he wasn't, she scribbled down her answer.

_**Patch**_

She quickly turned her paper over, worried that Patch might see it, and relaxed against him.

Patch raised a brow at her odd change of behavior.

He made a move to grab her paper to see what she wrote but she was faster.

She yanked the paper from the table and kept it away from Patch, blushing.

While the other students stared at them in confusion, they had their own world.

"Angel, give it" Patch demanded with his hand out stretched signaling her to surrender the paper.

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"N- Patch!"

"Just give the damn paper and I promised I'll stop"

Suddenly they heard a whistle.

"Strike two for the two of you. I will not have the two of you polluting my classroom with your sick and twisted displays of affection. One more and you're off to detention"

Patch rolled his eyes.

"Angel. Give it"

"No!"

"That's it! Patch, Grey. Outside. Now. We'll talk later"

Nora bowed her head in shame and hurried out the door, paper in hand.

Patch smirked and went after his girlfriend, paper also in hand.

When they got outside, Patch didn't waste any time and immediately backed her up into the wall and trapped her by placing each of his hands on either side of her head and leaned his head closer that he could feel (A/N: Sorry bout that! I know he can't feel but c'mon! Give me a break.) her breathe coming out of her slightly opened mouth.

Patch's actions were enough to make Nora blush but not enough to make her let go of the paper.

"Give"

But Nora refused and shook her head.

Patch shrugged an 'oh-well-time-for-plan-B' shrug.

He forced his lips onto her and placed his hands around her waist.

Nora, caught by surprise, flung her arms around his neck after a few seconds thus causing her to let go of the paper.

Patch saw the paper float to the ground and smirked against her lips.

A few minutes later, he broke away from the kiss.

Nora was about to lean her head on his chest but Patch went down and grabbed the paper.

Her eyes went wide and she tackled Patch to the ground as soon as he stood up and started scanning the paper.

The two landed with a 'thump'.

She blushed when she realized their position.

Patch was slightly lifting his upper body using his elbows. While Nora was on top of him. Her knees straddling his waist and her hands on either side of his head. In short, they were in a position that was VERY comfortable on the bed but not really on the floor.

Patch's hypnotizing black eyes bore straight into her grey ones.

Both started to lean toward each other, Nora's paper forgotten, when the bell rang.

Students and teachers piled onto the hallway but stopped at the sight of the two teenagers.

Their "show" ,of course, didn't go unnoticed by their biology coach.

They both heard the sound of a whistle and the loud voice of Coach McConaughy.

"DETENTION!"

END

Hush, Hush,/ Crescendo/ Silence/ Hush, Hush,/ Crescendo/ Silence/ Hush, Hush,/ Crescendo/ Silence/ Hush, Hush,/ Crescendo/ Silence/

Sooooo? What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Will it do? Please review! Flames and criticisms are welcomed with open arms and chocolate chip cookies. Praises are welcomed with iPads and a lifetimes supply of cheesecake! Yehey! So if you like hugs, cookies, iPads, and cheesecake, then review! C'mon! You know you wanna press the button below! :DD


	2. IMPORTANT Must read right away

***Hides behind delicious looking Patch***

****Okay, so, once again, it's long time! I honestly am envious of the other authors in here that find time to actually write and upload and _STILL_ keep their grades acceptable!

NYways, I've decided **_NOT_** to continue this story. It will and always will be a one-shot. This is why I'm hiding behind this delicious piece of _FINE_ ass. No pitchforks yet! Let me explain!

The reason that I won't be continuing this fic or putting a second chappie is that I find that it'll be boring. This story was meant to be a short one and it will stay a short one. A reviewer (who I greatly appreciate for opening my eyes!) told me that if I turn this into a chapter story, it might loose it's charm similar to a Disney movie ;) So, **I'm really sorry. **A lot of you guys reviewed that I should continue with this story and I really feel awful for not doing it. I WANT to make you guys happy. I don't want to disappoint you. I'm not sure if I'm ready to write a chapter story given my schedule. I'll just be leaving you all in suspense.

NYways, I'll still try to write one shots like this ^.^ I'm just not sure though when they'll be posted since my sched is abit fired up. STUPID SCHOOL! Ahm, anyone want to help me _accidentally_ burn down my school building? No? *sigh* Fine. I'll just do it on my own. For you guys. Lol! Joke! Seriously though, I really do apologize. I hope you all aren't angry or something like that.

***Stays behind Patch since he is most irresistible and going away is just inevitable* ;)**

**,Pearl**


End file.
